<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saturdays are for Us by BeezandBitches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583685">Saturdays are for Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches'>BeezandBitches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Harley is "Good" but she'll still do what she wants, Kissing, Saturdays ruined by work, breakfast in bed that never gets eaten, meetings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Diana always spend their Saturdays together, and a Justice League meeting won't get in the way of that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Harleen Quinzel, Implied Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saturdays are for Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday mornings were always peaceful, even for superheroes. No villain liked to get up on weekends and cause mayhem, that was more of a weekday thing. So, that meant superheroes and supervillains alike got to sleep in on saturday’s.</p><p>“Mornin’ Sweetie!” Harley announced as she opened the bedroom door.</p><p>Well, that was for most heroes and most villains at least. Harley Quinn was <em>always</em> an early riser, and Diana Prince learned to live with it.</p><p>“Good morning, dear heart.” Diana yawned and propped herself up on one arm, stretching the other. That’s when she spotted a tray in Harley’s hands. It was filled with a large stack of pancakes, fruit juice, and the largest bottle of syrup they had in their apartment. “Breakfast in bed?” She asked as she sat at the edge of her bed.</p><p>“Just a lil’ sweet surprise for ya.” Harley giggled as she set the tray down at Diana’s bedside, opting then to pounce, sling her arms around her muscular shoulders, and kiss her breathless instead of eating with her. Diana could taste sweet syrup from the failed pancake attempts on Harley’s lips, it was delicious. “Anyone ever tell you you’re a helluva kisser?”</p><p>“Not to my knowledge, no.” She chuckled, running her fingers through her love’s bleach blond hair. Harley kept saying how she needed to re-dye the ends soon, but she was all out of pink and blue dye! Imagine that? Diana thought she looked lovely no matter what. “But, you could always show me. Again and again.”</p><p>“Aww, ain’t that cute? Princess here is flirtin’ with me. I just might blush.” Harley teased, lightly trailing her nails in circles on the back of Diana’s neck. She was practically sitting in her lap at this point, legs wrapped tightly around her lover’s waist with no intention of letting go.</p><p>“I can do more than just make you blush, Harley. We <em>both</em> know that.” That’s what really set the clown’s cheeks off, them turning bright pink against her pale skin. Diana loved the sight of it.</p><p>“Ohhh, you got some bite in you after all.” Harley smirked, leaning in to get another kiss. That was, until Diana’s phone started blaring. “Aww..” She pouted as she reached behind her, took the phone, and handed it to Diana. As she answered it, Harley snuggled up to her chest.</p><p>“Hello?” Diana said, only half listening to the other end as she was more focused playing with Harley’s hair. “..I thought that meeting was scheduled for tomorrow.. Yes, Clark, I kn- Yes. Alright, ok. I’ll be there shortly.” She sighed as she hung up the phone.</p><p>“I’m not gonna like it, am I?” Harley asked.</p><p>“Apparently, The Justice League has a meeting scheduled for today.”</p><p>“Ughhh!” She groaned, burying her face into Diana’s shoulder. “Those Justice Dorks ruin everything!”</p><p>“Duty calls, my star.” Diana kissed the top of her head as she stood up, Harley still refusing to budge. “Dearest, come now-“</p><p>“Saturday’s are <em>our</em> day!” She huffed as she stood up. “All they’re gonna do is talk your ear off about hero junk anyway. And make you miss the fabulous breakfast I made you!”</p><p>“Hero junk is what keeps our world and all worlds like it in order, Harley.” Diana said, hugging her love for a moment. Harley was so small beside her, it was adorable.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Harley sighed. “I just wish it didn’t mean I couldn’t see you until way late at night.”</p><p>“You could always come with me, you know?” Diana said. Harley blinked at her rapidly.</p><p>“What and have all the guys in tights ready to throw me back into Arkham? Di, I love you but that’s crazy. Even for me.”</p><p>“You haven’t caused any trouble recently, darling. Besides, Arkham is in Bruce’s territory. It would be up to him to send you, and he won’t. He knows about us.”</p><p>When Batman had heard word that Harley Quinn was out stealing a priceless silver ring he was set on tracking her down. When he finally found her, he didn’t expect to see her giving it to Wonder Woman, and certainly didn’t expect to see Wonder Woman gladly accept both it and a kiss from The Maiden of Mischief. There was a lot of explaining to do on their part, but Batman promised to keep their secret for as long as they needed. Harley hadn’t ever expected Batsy to be so thoughtful.</p><p>But, the other Justice Dorks? That was debatable.</p><p>“I promise to keep you safe. If any of the others have a problem with you, they can talk to me.” Diana said.</p><p>“You’d rumble with them.. for <em>me</em>?” Harley asked. “Really?”</p><p>“Harleen Quinzel,” Oh boy, full names. That’s when Harley knew she was being her most serious. Or her most flirty- but, ya know, context. “You are the <em>most</em> important person in my life. I’ve sworn my life to protecting this world, but no one will <em>ever</em> come before you. Even if that means stepping on the toes of my fellow heroes.”</p><p>“Ohh.. Diana!” Harley sniffled as she leapt up and kissed her again. “You sweet Amazonian sap! You really know how to make a girl feel special, dont’cha?”</p><p>“It’s only right, after how happy you’ve made me.” Diana chuckled as she grazed her lips down Harley’s neck to the crook of her shoulder. </p><p>“Didn’t you just tell Supershlub that we’d be there soon?” She chuckled, pulling away from her. “Don’t wanna make you any later than you already are.”</p><p>“Tease.” Diana smirked. “But, you’re right. You wouldn’t want to see Aquaman when he’s losing his patience.”</p><p>“Ooh.. I almost do.”</p><p>———</p><p>The Hall of Justice was a magnificent building, filled with magnificent heroes from all reaches of the universe. It was the hub center for the Justice League to discuss the state of the planet and any pressing information that needed to be addressed in order to keep humanity safe. And, though it wasn’t publicly known, it was where the heroes got in some good gossip with one another. </p><p>What, you thought members of The Justice League <em>wouldn’t</em> gossip? They’re superheroes, not saints. Besides, everyone liked to know the know, you know? And now, the hottest thing to know was that Zatanna had spotted Wonder Woman walking into the front doors of the Hall hand-in-hand with <em>Harley Quinn </em>of all people!</p><p>In the ten minute walk that it took to get from the front doors to the main conference hall, over ten different people had spotted the pair and each already started texting twenty <em>other </em>people about it!</p><p>No one dared confront them as they walked- well, no one outside of the League’s core members. The hierarchy of the Justice League stood no matter who or what was inside their walls, and Diana was practically on top. Very different from how she was outside of those walls, but that was for <em>Harley</em> to know.</p><p>“You sure this is a good idea, Di?” Harley asked as they stood outside the giant pair of steel doors that, behind them, sat some of the most powerful superheroes in the world. All of which Harley had, at some point, wronged or helped another wrong. </p><p>“Don’t worry, dearest. Remember what I said. You’re under my full protection.” Diana leaned down and kissed her on the edge of her mouth before standing back up and opening the doors to the conference room.</p><p>As they stepped in, they felt all the eyes in the room fall on them. Mostly because everyone was staring at them.</p><p>“Salutations, League.” Diana greeted them, waving with her free hand. Everyone was quiet. “Before we begin today’s meeting, I’d like to formally introduce you to someone.” She motioned to Harley, who waved quickly. “This is my beloved girlfriend, Harleen Quinzel. You may know her better as Harley Quinn. She will be joining us during our meeting today.”</p><p>“Diana-“ Clark Kent spoke up, standing from his chair. “I don’t entirely understand what is going on here?”</p><p>“It’s simple, Clark.” Diana said. “Me and my dearest had plans to spend the day together, as Saturday’s are always our day, and due to this meeting being unchangeable, I felt it was only right that she comes with me.”</p><p>“No, not that-“ He said.</p><p>“You’re dating Harley?” Barry Allen asked. “Like, you? Diana? and- <em>Harley</em>?”</p><p>“I thought that would be clear from me referring to her both as my dearest and my girlfriend, Barry.” Diana raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, good on you for getting back out there but-“ He said as he motioned between the two of them. “But I’m not the only one seeing this and thinking ‘<em>what the fuck?’, </em>right? No offense, Diana but she’s kinda.. a bad guy.”</p><p>“Hey! I’ve reformed, thank you very much.” Harley said as she put her hand on her hip. “I haven’t even robbed anywhere in two months. That’s my personal best!”</p><p>“That doesn’t exactly help your case as much as you think it would, Harley.” Bruce Wayne said.</p><p>“Bruce, are you ok with this?” Clark asked. “Harley Quinn is a Gotham villain- it’s <em>your</em> call if she can stay.” </p><p>“Brucie c’mon, I’ll be good!” Harley pleaded. “Cross my heart!”</p><p>“Bruce, I beg of you. You understand our relationship.” Diana said.</p><p>“You <em>knew</em> about them?” Hal Jordan asked. “How long have they been an item?”</p><p>“We’re right here, y’know?” Harley said. “And about half a year now.”</p><p>“You were dating her while she was blowing things up?” Arthur Curry blinked. “Diana! What if she’s here to steal information for the other bad guys?”</p><p>“I resent that!”</p><p>“Enough.” Bruce sighed. “Look, Harley <em>was </em>a villain. She is trying, for both her own good and Diana’s. Besides, it’s just a routine meeting. She can stay. I trust her.”</p><p>“Aww.. Bats!” Harley clapped her hands excitedly. “You won’t regret it!”</p><p>“I hope not.”</p><p>“Come on then, dearest. You can sit with me.” Diana said as she led Harley to her usual spot, right by Clark and Bruce. Harley giggled as she passed by the other heroes, who all looked a little worried. As there were no open chairs, bad planning on the League’s fault, Harley had to sit in her girlfriend’s lap the entire meeting. </p><p>This was gonna be a long day.</p><p>———</p><p>“And that concludes our bi-monthly meeting.” Clark said as he shifted the papers in his hands back in order. Finally, they were done. Everyone in the room couldn’t be happier to leave. Not because it was boring- well, partially that- but it was mostly because the entire time Wonder Woman and Harley Quinn were- were- <em>schmoozing </em>and <em>flirting </em>with one another the entire time.</p><p>They were kissing and giggling and Amaya was certain she had seen them tickling each other.</p><p>Harley had to admit, while she was scared at first, the looks on a bunch of goody-goody’s faces when they had to address Wonder Woman and get a face full of Harley Quinn slung across her body, hanging on tightly by her neck was <em>priceless.</em></p><p>“Wow, I’m beat!” She yawned as she stood up from Diana’s lap. “I don’t know how you do it, sweetheart. I’d be bored to death if I had to come to meetings like this more often.”</p><p>“You get used to it.” Diana said, taking her hand in hers and kissing it. “Shall we be off then, my starlight?” </p><p>“Before you go,“ Clark said as he caught their attention, Bruce standing beside him. “I just wanted to say congratulations on your relationship. You know I wasn’t very set on the whole thing but, after speaking with Bruce shortly, I realized that if Diana trusts you, Harley, that’s good enough for me. If you ever want to come back you’re more than welcome too.”</p><p>“That’s.. real nice of you, Supes.” Harley said. “And you too, Bats. It.. means a lot.”</p><p>“Just stay out of trouble, Harley. Alright?” Bruce said. “It would be really awkward having to take you to Arkham and hear about it at the meeting after.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m square. Besides, I’d just break out anyway.” She chuckled, but neither Bruce nor Clark really got what was so funny about that. “Now if you excuse us boys, we have a dinner date to get to. Maybe you can join us for a double date one of these days!”</p><p>“That would be nice!” Clark smiled, and Bruce didn’t have the energy to correct him on what Harley meant. That or he didn’t want to because of exactly what Harley meant, the choice is up to you.</p><p>Harley and Diana left the Hall of Justice just as they had walked in, hand-in-hand, discussing where to go to eat. They couldn’t be happier that they got to spend their Saturday together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>